New York City Public Library/Animated
The New York City Public Library was the location of the first ghost encounter. It is located at the intersection of Fifth avenue and West 42nd street in downtown New York City. History Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters The Ghostbusters were frequent patrons of the New York City Public Library. Of the four, Egon Spengler checked out the most books. One of the librarians also flirted with Egon. On one such visit to the library, Egon was unable to locate "Spirit Summonings and Conjurations," "Lochmore's Guide to the Lower Regions," and the latest volume of "Who's Who and What's That." All were checked out by a deranged man named Cubby. When the Ghostbusters were recruited by Morganon to reverse Cubby's deal, Egon returned to the library and got Cubby's address from the librarian who liked him. The English translation of the Necronomicon was set to be on display from a Monday to Friday at the library with special permission from the book's owners, Miskatonic University. Sometime after 6 pm, on a Saturday night, a Spawn of Cathulhu broke in, stole the tome, and scared a security guard. The next morning, the Ghostbusters were called in to investigate the theft. Slimer became enamored with a book of fairy tales borrowed from the library. However, while reading it one night to Slimer, Ray Stantz discovered the book was two days overdue. In fear, Slimer hid the book under a machine in the basement of the Firehouse. This machine was a device meant to turn ethereal matter to solid for easier trapping. Accidentally turned on, it began to solidify famous fairy tales. Slimer then flew the book back to the library and placed it back on a shelf in the Reading Room, scaring a librarian in the process. Soon enough, the Ghostbusters learned the truth. Egon, Ray, and Slimer returned to the library to get the book and used it to reverse the accident. A ghost assumed the form of the Jabberwocky after haunting an Alice in Wonderland display at the New York City Public Library.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Grundel" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:24-01:28). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It's not my fault, I wasn't the one who chased it through the Alice in Wonderland display back at the library." The Ghostbusters and Slimer chased the ghost from the library down to the middle of 16th Street and trapped it.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Grundel" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:20-01:24). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I can't believe we're chasing a Jabberwock down the middle of 16th Street." James Moriarty visited the library to drain evil energy from its collection of crime novels in order to solidify and became a real person. After the Ghostmaster came after the Ghostbusters personally, Egon and Ray lugged some of the Ghostbusters equipment to the library. After going through several books and kicked out, they discovered the Ghostmaster's entry in "Who's Who in the Spirit World." They then devised an intricate trap outside the library to capture the weakened Ghostmaster without compromising their equipment. Extreme Ghostbusters In 1997, Egon and Eduardo Rivera visited the library to conduct research on Antonio Garibaldi and discovered his book "Principia Mathematica." It detailed his fateful encounter with the entity known as Luko. The library was also visited by the Sphinx. It drained the patrons of their intellectual energies. The Extreme Ghostbusters arrived too late and saw victims strewn about the reading room. Secondary Canon Dimension 68-E In pursuit of Animal Possessors, Egon and the Extreme Ghostbusters stopped in front of the New York Public Library. Egon realized Nervous Nelly was an old flame of Peter and called him for intel on her. Known Employees *Clark Ashton **Likely fired *Mrs. Beagle Appearances Primary Canon *'The Real Ghostbusters' **"Chicken, He Clucked" **"The Collect Call of Cathulhu" **"Once Upon a Slime" **"The Grundel" ***The Ghostbusters chased the Jabberwocky from the library **"Elementary My Dear Winston" **"Revenge of the Ghostmaster" **"The Haunting of Heck House" ***Peter mentions the first case in Library. Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:09-08:23). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Yeah, you're probably okay unless it heard about our first case. You know, the one at the New York Public Library. Where books started flying out of the bookcases. Hundreds and hundreds of guided missiles. Well, let's just hope they never saw the movie made about all that. Toodles." *'Extreme Ghostbusters' **"The Infernal Machine" **"The Sphinx" Secondary Canon *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters References See Also New York City Public Library Gallery Collages LibraryinOnceUponASlimeepisodeCollage.png|Exterior, day, seen in "Once Upon a Slime" PublicLibraryinRevengeoftheGhostmasterepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" PublicLibraryinRevengeoftheGhostmasterepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in " Revenge of the Ghostmaster" Primary Canon NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB01.jpg|Exterior, a Saturday Evening NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB04.jpg|Exterior, day, seen in "Once Upon a Slime" NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB06.jpg|Exterior, day, seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB07.jpg|Exterior, day, seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB08.jpg|Exterior, day, seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB12.jpg|Front entrance seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB13.jpg|Path to steps to entrance seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB03.jpg|Hallway seen in "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB09.jpg|Hallway seen in "Elementary My Dear Winston" NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB10.jpg|Reading Room seen in "Chicken, He Clucked" NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB05.jpg|Reading Room seen in "Once Upon a Slime" NewYorkPublicLibraryRGB11.jpg|Check out counter seen in "Chicken, He Clucked" NewYorkPublicLibraryEGB01.jpg|As seen in "The Infernal Machine" NewYorkPublicLibraryEGB02.jpg|Reading Room seen in "The Infernal Machine" NewYorkPublicLibraryEGB03.jpg|Reading Room seen in "The Sphinx" NewYorkPublicLibraryEGB04.jpg|Reading Room seen in "The Sphinx" Secondary Canon NewYorkPublicLibraryEGBIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:EGB Locations Category:IDW Locations